hungergamesorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 0 - Story
Map A map was given to all the tributes, this is what they use in order to decide where they plan on going during the games. Day 1: The Bloodbath Each tribute was injected with a tracker and was brought to their pod. They were slowly lifted until they were inside the arena. It was a forest that seemed untouched by humans. It had a huge mountain at the north, forests and trees everywhere and a long flowing river that nourished all the plants. The tributes suddenly felt something budge out of their pockets. It was a map…a map of the arena. It took a while for the tributes to realize that the gong had already been run. Several tributes darted towards the supplies as they were eagerly anticipating the items they were to receive. Alliances were built pretty quickly before the tributes were transported to their pods. Szymon built an alliance with Taylor, Monkey, Joan and Lucas. But Szymon soon began to distrust Lucas, which made Lucas his alliance’s #1 target. The Cornucopia Szymon, Zombie and Joan were some of the first to leave their pods due to their advantage from the sprinting challenge. Szymon got two items from two different stations before the other tributes even arrived at the first station. As Szymon grabbed 2 of the 3 spears, he also grabbed 2 survival kits. But then he saw his opportunity, the chance to take out his first target early on in the game. He pulled out his spear and launched through the stomach of Lucas… “Boom”, the canon sounded, Lucas is dead. Joan bolted to his first station. He knew that he was skilled with melee weapons for being the best participant in the melee challenge during the training days. He picked up the best weapon of the bunch, a short sword. Joan pulled out the sword and got ready for battle. Joan turned around and saw that there were people behind him. Joan remembered the district 8 tribute during the training days, Katherine Abarea, who casually mentioned that she is in an alliance with Celine and Jennifer. Joan saw Katherine’s ally, Celine in the food station so Joan raced to the unarmed Celine and quickly slit her throat. “Boom” the sound of the canon signaled that Celine was dead JP from District 5 was more of a wild card. But he made some smart moves. While everyone was fighting over the weapons, he put most of his focus on the mystery boxes… he got a camouflage set, a pair of running shoes and a first aid kit. Without a weapon, he didn’t even try going to the other stations, he just wanted to get out of there. As he ran to the other station, he bumped into Arianna Reales who stood in shock with a sickle in her hand. JP quickly grabbed it and slid the sickle through Arianna’s temple. *This was the effect of Arianna not sending in a killing score* Ericson was running through the stations. All he wanted was some food, some water and maybe a knife or two. After getting some essential supplies, he ran over to the melees section, only to find out that Blake was there, who mercilessly drove a battle axe through Ericson’s head. Sam Hall sprinted for the bow, seeing that he would have an advantage in the game if he had a ranged weapon, he then raced to the water station and decided to double back to take the last remaining bow and quiver of arrows. He noticed a white haired youngster named Micah also racing to get the final bow. Sam quickly pulled back the strings of his bow and fired an arrow through Micah’s eye. Zombie ran as fast as he could. His focus was to get as many food supplies as possible since they seemed to be the most important. But as he came running back, he neglected the fact that it would be impossible to kill an armed tribute without a weapon. This lead to his demise as John Arvin thrust his knife into the heart of Zombie… Sadly, this Zombie will not be coming back from the dead. As Monkey was going for the mystery box, he saw Randy Johnson sprinting towards him. Monkey quickly used his spear to stab Randy through the stomach and through the heart, a double attack to guarantee Randy’s death. After picking up all her supplies, Katherine runs away from the cornucopia and spots Eddie Marshal who seems too startled to even move. She pulls out a throwing knife and casually throws it at Eddie, an easy kill. As all the tributes began racing towards their own destinations. A quick alliance was made between Szymon, Joan, Monkey and Taylor. They all agreed to meet at G-5 but Taylor misunderstood the instructions and ran to J-5 without any items at all. Jake, Charlie and Mark remained on their platforms without even attempting to grab any of the items (caused by inactivity). Sam Hall, the last remaining tribute in the cornucopia who was armed with a bow and arrow quickly took advantage of the opportunity and killed the 3 tributes. E-10 Over at E-10, JA and Blake ran into each other. After considering pulling out their weapons to fight, they both decided to form an alliance. JA showed his trust in Blake by informing him that the berries he was about to eat were poisonous (He knew this since he won the identifying poison challenge in the training days) E-5 Jennifer, Katherine and Enrique formed an alliance of their own over at E-5. Where they quickly divided their supplies in case they were to be separated and would have to live on their own for a few days. Katherine and Jennifer took turns on maintaining watch since they both had ranged weapons (Katherine had a bow while Jennifer had throwing knives). Enrique would remain on the ground and would tend to their camp. E-6 Nearby at F-6, CJ Komikura notices the smoke coming for E-8 but decides to ignore it in order to play safe and not risk his life. G-5 Joan, Monkey and Szymon started to wonder where Taylor was. But figured that she survived the bloodbath and would join them soon, they began setting up camp. Joan built a very elaborate shelter which was virtually indestructible (He was able to do this because he scored the highest in the “Building Shelters” portion of the game. H-7 Rick remained a lone wolf on H-7, he decided to lay low in hopes of making it to the late game and being an unlikely winner. Night 1: The Anthem As the tributes set up their camps in the surprisingly hot evening, they heard the anthem. The tributes all looked up in the sky and saw the faces of the fallen tributes. Day 1 Deaths District 1: Marshall District 2: Charlie Neilson and Arianna Reales District 3: Jake Riederich District 5: Mark Olasiman District 6: Lucas Toft District 7: Macah Thomas District 8: Celine Vega District 9: Zombie District 11: Randy Johnson District 12: Erikson Montgomery 11 are dead, 13 remain Day 2: J-5 Taylor wakes up and is happy to have survived the night. She notices a nearby cactus which is full of water and a little bit of cactus fruit. She uses a stick to rub off the thorns and rips open the juice cacti. She eats most of it and drinks all the water. She then proceeds to G-5. G-5 Over at G-5, Szymon, Monkey and Joan are all excited to see Taylor. They all give her food and water which is enough to sustain her. Szymon gives Taylor 3 of his canned goods, not knowing that Taylor has already consumed some cactus fruit, but instead of keeping the canned goods, Taylor returns it to Szymon in hopes that it may help out another ally. The whole alliance then hears a slight clucking noise, they look to their left and see a chicken (It’s an Impedimenta Amet, which will lay eggs that will paralyse the consumer for 1 day). They decide to keep it as a pet which they named “McCluckens” (not knowing what the chicken really does). They all decided to make this their camp since it was located near the water. Joan built a shelter (since he won the shelter building challenge, this shelter was near indestructible). They decided to put all their supplies there as they continued to make fire and build their camp. Night 2: G-5 As Szymon, Monkey, Taylor and Joan work out a plan to kill Blake – they hear footsteps… They’re coming closer. It’s Katherine, Jennifer and Enrique. Katherine seems happy to see Szymon, who she has talked to during the training days but is startled to see Joan draw and sword and swing at her. Katherine quickly dodged a fatality. Her ally Enrique pulled out his battle axe and started swinging at Joan. Szymon acted quickly as he saw Katherine about to fire her arrow at Joan so he trusted his spear through her chest. Jennifer pulled out her throwing knives and threw one in Szymon’s direction and slashed his left arm. Monkey then instructed the unarmed Taylor to run and hide as he threw his spear through Jennifer’s neck and instantly killed her. Szymon saw Joan struggling and used all his might to jab his spear into the back of Enrique’s skull. The alliance of 4 was ecstatic to know that they all survived their first alliance battle. Szymon quickly fixed his arm (he did this by winning the first aid challenge in the training days). The gathered the supplies of the 3 fallen tributes and stashed them in their shelter. Joan took the initiative by keeping Jennifer’s throwing knives. While they stashed the rest of the trio's supplis in their shelter. A-10 In A-10, Rick Lowell was wandering around the mountains when he was suddenly attacked by JP. Rick quickly pulled out his short sword as JP swung his sickle in his direction. JP quickly swung his sickle at Rick’s hand and sliced off one of Rick’s fingers. Rick dropped his sword and he screamed in pain. JP took advantage of this opportunity to slice Rick’s torso and slit his throat, leaving Rick with a very bloody grave. Everywhere As tributes were preparing to sleep, they noticed how foggy it was that night… the fog turned out to be hallucinogens which caused bad hallucinations to all the tributes. The game makers specially designed this fog so that they could control whoever inhaled them. All the tributes were trapped in a hallucination where they were being gunned down by district rebels. They knew that if they died in the hallucination, they would die in real life. CJ Komikura attempted to cheat the system and ended up being executed. Day 2 Deaths As the tributes set up camp and were preparing to sleep, they saw the faces of the fallen tributes. From District 8: Katherine Abarea From District 9: Enrique Kraft From District 10: Jennifer Naya From District 11: CJ Komikura From District 12: Rick Lowell Day 3: When the tributes woke up, they found themselves alone in a new location. A silver parachute landed at their feet which had a map labeling their location. It showed that there was a force field in the middle of the arena which divided the tributes into 2 groups of 4. The force field would be destroyed once 2 tributes from each side are killed. Left Side: Monkey JA Sam JP Right Side: Taylor Szymon Joan Blake G-6 Szymon and Joan quickly found each other and made a pact to be the only two remaining from their side of the arena, which meant leaving Taylor to fend for herself. They both made a plan to lure in Blake and kill him on the spot. JP began to explore his new area, he noticed the elaborate shelter in G-5 (The Shelter that was built by Joan) and found all the supplies inside it and found McCluckens. He stole all the supplies and went to F-5 in order to hide. He used a camouflage kit which he found in a mystery box and left the chicken out in the open, hoping to use it to lure in another tribute. Night 3: The nights began to get colder as the anthem played. This became the first day where no tribute died. Szymon looks at the nearest camera, and asks his sponsors to give Monkey some food in order to ensure that his alliance survives till the final 4. Day 4: It began to snow, the tributes began to freeze. Monkey and JP (who were in two separate locations) made fire on their own with the use of their fire starting kits. Szymon, who was with Joan, used his fire starting kit to make fire for both of them. They were then startled by the Game Maker who announced that there would be a feast on E-3 for the tributes on the left side and on E-8 for the tributes on the right side. E-3 John Arvin, who was in need of water and matches, decided to proceed to the feast. He was surprised to find nobody there. He walked in caution in case there were any tributes that were hiding. He picked up the match items on the table which were just water and matches. E-8 Blake decided that he needed fire in order to survive the snow storm which would definitely be in the feast. He proceeded to the feast and noticed a fire starting kit and water. Since there were no tributes, he grabbed the materials and camped there for the night. Night 4: Taylor began to freeze, she had consumed the last of her food during the daytime and without the help of her allies in her quadrant, she began to feel the harshness of hypothermia. She crawled up into a ball as she tried to absorb what was left of her body heat until there was none remaining. She felt her fingers stiffening up as if the blood in her veins had become frozen. She died that night in the freezing cold. Taylor wasn’t the only one without fire; Sam Hall tried to make fire even though he didn’t have a fire starting kit. Unfortunately, he was unable to do so. He kept trying to rub sticks together to create friction, but he never even got a stream of smoke. He kept working until his body gave out, he could no longer move, he was frozen…he slowly died of hypothermia. Day 4 Deaths: District 1: Taylor Machholz District 10: Samuel Hall Day 5: D-1 Monkey begins to worry as he has consumed the last of his food and water. He is then startled as a silver parachute comes flying down from the sky. Monkey opens the package and is surprised to see food inside, with a note saying “From Szymon”. Before eating, Monkey decides to refill his jug with water from a nearby stream. As he puts his jug in the water, he is shocked to find out that schools of flesh eating piranhas live in that pond. He quickly pulls out his hands from the pond but finds several of his fingers chopped off. Without a med kit, Monkey would soon die of infection. e-8 Szymon and Joan decide to go to the feast. When they get there, they see Blake who is about to leave. Joan and Szymon quickly attack Blake. Joan pulls out a short sword and swings it towards Blake, while Szymon attempts to thrust his spear through Blake’s heart. Blake acts fast and pulls out his battle axe, but quickly falls to the floor when Joan launches a throwing knife at Blake’s back. Szymon finishes the job by stabbing Blake multiple times with his spear. As the cannon goes off, another explosion is heard. The tributes are startled as they hear the sound of a roaring avalanche. The tributes try to find ways to evade it. Several of the tributes manage to run to safety by hiding in trenches and high hills and trees but sadly, a canon signified the death of another tribute. JP, who was not fast enough and was dragged by the roaring avalanche into a tree which broke his neck instantly. Night 5: The death of JP marked the 2nd death in the western area of the arena which meant that the force field would be shut down. The tributes were then informed that the mountain on the upper east side of the arena was actually a volcano that would erupt on Day 7 and that the only safe zone in the whole map is the cornucopia. Upon hearing this, Monkey decides to try and make his way to the cornucopia in hopes that Szymon (who won the first aid challenge during the training days) would heal him. He begins his journey to the cornucopia. Joan and Szymon, who were near the cornucopia decided to temporarily split up. Joan would stay in the cornucopia in case the last John Arvin would arrive there while Szymon would venture off in order to find Monkey in order to protect him. Day 5 Deaths: District 3: Blake Bougerolle District 5: JP Ungco Day 6: J-7 John Arvin begins his journey to the cornucopia but sees Szymon somewhere nearby. John Arvin pulls out his hunting knife and attempts to sneak up on Szymon but accidentally steps on a twig. Szymon is alarmed, he quickly pulls out his spear and throws it at John Arvin. John Arvin quickly dodges and charges towards the unarmed Szymon, without knowing that Szymon actually had a 2nd spear from the blood bath. Szymon pulls out the said spear and attempts to trust it in John Arvin’s throat, but the latter managed to evade the near fatal blow. John Arvin stabbed the wrist of Szymon, making him drop the spear, the slashed his leg and back to prevent him from getting up. John Arvin gets behind Szymon, puts him in a headlock and slits his throat, killing Szymon instantly. John Arvin quickly picks up Szymon’s items and continues his journey to the cornucopia. Night 6: As Monkey began to feel the infection spreading throughout his body, he looked at the sky and saw the anthem. Upon finding out that Szymon died, Monkey began to lose hope in coming out of the Hunger Games alive… (Game Maker's Note: Monkey was literally 1 sponsor point away from getting a fist aid kit via silver parachute) Day 5 Deaths: District 4: Szymon Sucharski Day 7: J-10 Joan sits patiently in the cornocopia, eagerly awaiting the final battle. He is then startled by a 11 year old boy who comes charging at him with a spear. Joan quickly pulls out his sword and attempts to swing it at John Arvin, but John Arvin managed to use the spear to swing the sword off Joan's hand. Joan decides not to pick up the sword, he then staggers back and pulls out a few throwing knives. He aims one at John Arvin's heart. But John Arvin is too fast, he runs towards Joan in a zig-zag pattern and manages to dodge several of the throwing knives. John Arvin pulls out his hunting knife, jumps up and stabs Joan through his lower jaw. Joan falls to the ground as John Arvin finishes the job by pulling out the knife and jabbing it through Joan's temple. Night time was approaching quickly; the tributes knew that the volcano would erupt within 2 days. This is the second day and John Arvin seems to be the only one in the safe zone... He then sees Monkey limping in a distance towards the cornucopia with a spear in one hand. John Arvin pulls out his hunting knife and attempts to hide in order to have the element of surprise. They are both knocked to the ground by a huge explosion. It's coming from the volcano! Rocks and roaring magma burst out of the crater as the ground shakes in a huge earthquake. John Arvin remains in his hiding place as his heart starts to plummet out of his chest. He sees the Magma coming closer and closer, but not close enough to reach the cornucopia. The magma starts coming near Monkey, who tries to out-run it but is suffocated by the deadly toxins coming from the magma. He falls down as the magma burns his feet and slowly fries him to a crisp. The sound of the canon signified the death of the 23rd tribute. The ground stopped shaking, the heat stopped rising, and the roaring red magma turned into a soft soothing brown as it was absorbed by the ground. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are proud to present the winner of the first ever Hunger Games - John Arvin Dollosa!" John Arvin, from District 6 is now the very first winner of the Hunger Games and will receive the prize of having a book written about the Hunger Games from his point of view. Congratulations John Arvin! The odds were definitely in your favor!